Sentido de la vista
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: "Por Kami-sama el sentido de la vista era el mejor regalo" penso Naruto al ver a Hinata.


_****__¡Hola! espero que les guste este fic NaruHina el cual es mi segundo fic de esta pareja. Ojala lo disfruten así como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo. Los dejo leer y por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les parecio o si debo mejorar en algo._

* * *

Sentido de la vista

Los nueve novatos y el equipo de Gai se encontraban alistando sus pertenencias para salir de viaje al país de las Olas donde tendrían unas merecidas vacaciones. Naruto que se encontraba muy feliz de visitar de nuevo ese lugar en donde había tenido su primera misión de rango B, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha buscando un regalo para el aniversario de un mes de novios con Hinata que se celebraría en el segundo día de estadía en el país de las Olas. Sí, Naruto y Hinata eran novios pues desde que lograron traer a Sasuke de vuelta todo estuvo más tranquilo excepto Cupido quien había tenido el trabajo de formar muchas parejas como eran él y la heredera Hyuga.

Pero por más que buscará no hallaba algo para su querida Hinata y el hambre ya lo estaba venciendo así que se dirigió a Ichiraku.

-Hola Naruto- hablaron tres voces muy conocidas por Naruto.

-Hola chicos- saludo Naruto muy alegre al ver al trió Ino-shika-chou -¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto algo sumamente tonto el rubio.

-Pues comer, no es obvio- exclamo Ino haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo rieran.

-Sí, eso lo sé es que siempre prefirieron comer en Barbacoa Q- Naruto se defendió.

-Queríamos cambiar de ambiente- exclamo Chougi dejando de comer su bolsa de papas.

Y eso era cierto desde que Asuma había muerto comer en Barbacoa Q no era lo mismo para él trió.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Naruto sabiendo a lo que se referían pero de nuevo la pregunta del milenio para él volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos, lo cual los muchachos lo notaron.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- pregunto aburrido Shikamaru.

-Pues en tres días Hinata y yo cumpliremos un mes de novios y no sé que regalarle.

-Porque no le regalas algo que les sirva a los dos- y al ver la cara de duda del muchacho Ino continuo –algo que los dos puedan disfrutar- al escuchar las palabras de la rubia Naruto sonrio recordando algo que había visto en una tienda.

-Gracias Ino- y el muchacho salió corriendo olvidandos de la creciente hambre que estaba experimentando.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya llevaban dos días en el país de las Olas y las playas en verdad que eran maravillosas, el lugar había cambiado tanto pues ahora tenía edificios lujosos y no simples chozas como tiempo atrás.

-Parece que el puente Naruto les ayudo mucho a estas personas- exclamo para sí levantándose de su cama para reunirse con sus amigos y con su novia.

Todos los jóvenes se encontraban en la estancia esperando a Shikamaru e Ino, el primero por quedarse dormido y la segunda por irlo a despertar.

-Hey Hinata- exclamo el chico.

-Si Naruto-kun- Hinata tan tierna como siempre "espero que no se haya olvidado de nuestro primer mes" pensó Hinata para sus adentros.

-Es que te quería dar esto- y le extendió una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

"No lo olvido" pensó muy entusiasmada la peliazul-. Gracias Naruto-kun- y la chica le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso muy merecido.

-Y esto es para ti- y le extendió una caja muy finamente envuelta que decia "Para mi amado Naruto-kun", las chicas que veían con caras soñadoras a la pareja se acercaron a Hinata y los chicos a Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru también se juntaron respetivamente.

Naruto fue el primero en abrir su regalo y cuando lo vio sonrio tiernamente. Era un gorro tejido a mano –por la misma Hinata- de forma de sapito y dentro había otra nota "Porque sé que el anterior ya no te queda" y los chicos aprovecharón esta oportunidad para molestarlo lo cual no le importo a Naruto pues sabía que Hinata hacia eso con amor y además estaba más pendiente en cómo reaccionaría Hinata ante su regalo.

Las muchachas pegaron un gritito de sorpresa, lo que Hinata saco de la bolsa era un bikini de dos piezas la superior anaranjada y la inferior azul, Hinata se sonrojo.

-Tienes que ponértelo Hinata- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa picarona.

-Sí, no se te ocurra ponerte ese traje de baño de una solo pieza- le regaño Tenten.

-Lo hare- dijo la ojiperla.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya en la playa los chicos y chicas se fueron a cambiar. Los muchachos lucían unas calzonetas de sus colores favoritas. Sasuke una azul, Neji negra, Shikamaru verde, Chougi ocre, Naruto anaranjada, Rock lee café, Kiba amarilla y Shino gris. Las chicas lucian unos conjuntos de dos piezas de varios colores.

-Ya estamos listas- exclamaron las chicas luego de salir de uno de los baños.

Los chicos las miraron de arriba abajo, pero la que más llamaba la atención era Hinata quien nunca se había dejado ver en tales ropas tan diminutas.

-Naruto eres un idiota con suerte- exclamo Sasuke al ver a la peliazul quien ahora se sentía sonrojada.

Naruto ni siquiera contraataco a Sasuke solamente se le quedaba viendo a Hinata embobado. Por Kami-sama el sentido de la vista era el mejor regalo que pudo darle a los seres humanos y más para situaciones de ese tipo.

-Se la está comiendo con la mirada- dijo Neji reprobatoriamente.

Naruto luego de salir del shock se dirigió a Hinata quien estaba muy sonrojada lo cual le daba un aire más angelical y hermoso.

Naruto al estar cerca de Hinata la tomo por la cintura sin dejar de verla y exclamo.

-Ya déjenla de verla, Hinata es solo mía- Hinata casi se desmallaba al escuchar tales palabras y los chicos solo se rindieron cosa que hicieron cuando dejaron de ver a Hinata.

"Es que le vista puede ser una bendición, o una maldición cuando es usada por pervertidos para ver a novias de otros" pensó Naruto mientas le daba un tierno beso a Hinata.

Y luego de eso le agradeció a Ino por tan brillante idea, pues el sí que estaba disfrutando del regalo de Hinata.

_FIN_

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Sayonara**

**:¨·.·¨:**  
**`·. Daga Uchiha**


End file.
